


Crushing on the Enemy

by jellofiend



Category: Dissidia Duodecim: Final Fantasy, Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VI, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:30:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terra finds herself liking someone she shouldn't be. (Mini-fic, slight crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crushing on the Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [prompt](http://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html) 010\. Secret from Table A. This was...random lol. Seph/Terra is my guilty pleasure, and also I can't understand how anyone can look at Sephiroth and not go 'hot daaaaamn' at least once. There may be a bit of OOCness here on Terra's part, but hey, we can never know for sure what goes on in a character's head :P

Honestly, it isn’t in any way beyond comprehension _why_ Terra finds him attractive. There are probably very few people in the world who will look at him and not immediately recognize the fact that _he’s really goddamn good looking_. Nobody can deny that his eyes are mesmerizing, his lips full and kissable, his body magnificently built.

Plus there’s all that hair, long and flowing and silvery. Her fingers twitch every time she sees it.

In many ways, Sephiroth is downright ethereal.

And maybe she’s never really understood what romantic love is, maybe she’s always struggling with those kinds of things, but she can’t deny the butterflies in her stomach and the sparks that run through her entire body whenever she thinks about him, or sees him up close.

Like she does right now, as he lands inches from her after knocking Cloud into a large rock formation.

She feels like this is a cue to scream out of concern for her friend, or look for Onion Knight, or throw a Blizzara at the man in front of her who is still, lest she forget, very dangerous despite his amazing beauty.

But as she tries to sort out a plan in her head, he turns his head the slightest bit in her direction, his glowing green eyes meeting hers.

And he smirks.

All plans for escape and being a responsible ally and attacking flies out of her head, being replaced with a blank nothingness that leaves her frozen in place for a few seconds.

Then, unbelievably, she feels herself smile.

His eyes seem more glowy and catlike than ever in that moment, his smirk widening.

Then Cloud charges back in with a roar, swinging the Buster Sword at Sephiroth’s head.

That kind of ruins the moment. And she can’t believe that she feels disappointment and mild resentment for Cloud bubbling up in her chest.

The two men take the fight all the way across the terrain. Terra watches them irritably, trying not to root for Sephiroth.


End file.
